Severus Snape était un grand homme
by Luuush
Summary: "- C'est ainsi que tu imagines la vie de la population sorcière, dans quelques années ? Emmurée dans l'ennui, encadrée dans le bonheur, recouverte d'une touche mélancolique, même un peu utopiste ?"


Severus Snape était un grand homme.

C'était la pensée qui l'assiégeait chaque matin après qu'il ait posé son verre vide de jus de citrouille, qu'il sentait la forte odeur du café remonter le long de sa gorge, qu'il rajustait ses lunettes le long de son nez. La pensée qui motivait l'essence même de son emploi, celui, d'historien spécialisé dans la grande bataille qui avait ravagé tout le XX ème siècle ; le récent décès de Potter, acteur éminent de la guerre qui avait fait grandir ses enfants, aujourd'hui eux-mêmes parents, légitimait le travail de diffusion auquel il s'appliquait depuis bientôt quinze ans.

La légère pellicule de sueur qui ravageait sa nuque alors qu'il s'apprêtait à transplaner devant le Ministère de la Magie était aussi anodine que son métier semblait inutile aux premiers abords. Depuis toujours, on lui avait prêté des qualités de conteur, de même qu'une finesse dans la rédaction de ses devoirs, alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple Poufsouffle de Serdaigle. Il avait toujours soutenu la prise de position d'Hermione Granger en ce qui concernait les elfes de maison lors de débats avec ses parents quand il rentrait chez lui, chaque vacance. Lorsqu'il avait embrassé sa première petite amie, la seule chose qu'il avait pu remarquer en levant les yeux de ses cheveux blonds était qu'ils étaient non loin du Saule Cogneur où, dans ses jeunes années, Remus Lupin avait trouvé refuge. Mais si l'exploration du passé de tous ces relatifs héros de guerre possédait quelque chose de fantaisiste, la transmission proprement dite de ces informations à la population sorcière, ramollie, paisible, et heureuse depuis l'éviction de Voldemort avait des revers utopistes.

Le duffle-coat bleu pâle qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de préférer à la lourde étoffe des robes sorcières occasionnait toujours des regards amusés des conservateurs qu'il croisait quotidiennement dans l'ascenseur. Cela occasionnait généralement des conversations uniques en leur genre, avec tantôt une étude minutieuse des caprices météorologiques ou une critique acerbe des méthodes ministérielles. L'inouïe lenteur que prenait l'ascenseur pour arriver au huitième étage – département créé après la guerre- lui laissait la charmante occasion de parler à des gens de sa qualité, dont l'insignifiance se résolvait par une langue un peu trop laxiste.

Il ne cessait de partager des moments de grande émotion avec la plupart de ses collègues, lors, par exemple de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de l'année précédente, qui avait tant enhardi le monde sorcier que deux de ses partenaires s'étaient littéralement sauté l'un sur l'autre. L'absolue absurdité de son existence l'immunisait contre la bizarrerie excessive mais naturelle de sa femme qui lui avait avoué qu'elle avait toujours désiré qu'il lui fasse un enfant. Il réglait ses problèmes capillaires en achetant des livres dont la reliure menaçait de tomber, à quelques mornilles sur le chemin de traverse.

L'inaltérable tension, l'éternel vagissement des sens qu'avait assurément connu Snape durant toute sa vie apportait une maigre lueur d'espoir à la sienne, morne, longue, pour laquelle il pouvait faire une apologie du bonheur équipé d'une plume, de sa baguette magique et d'un bout de parchemin assez ample. Sans doute aurait-elle eut succès et gloire, cette même vie, auprès des nécessiteux. Pas qu'il put prétendre être attiré par une telle alternative- si alternative il était question- mais raconter les vies de toutes ces illustres personnes mortes avait une chose glorifiante dont il ne se serait sans doute jamais séparé.

* * *

- Granger, releva Draco en levant des yeux du parchemin brouillé, ce n'est pas un conte pour enfants, ça.

- Qui a osé prétendre que c'était destiné à des enfants, Malfoy ?

- C'est ainsi que tu imagines la vie de la population sorcière, dans quelques années ? Emmurée dans l'ennui, encadrée dans le bonheur, recouverte d'une touche mélancolique, même un peu utopiste ? De plus, tu t'octroies le privilège indécent d'utiliser ton propre nom sous prétexte que ton vrai-faux conteur à calvitie dont la vie est un éternel recommencement louange ton travail très légèrement insensé dans la lutte pour le droit des elfes ?

- Écoute Malfoy, tu ..

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Le rouge sur ses joues résidait encore par légères traces, menaçant de revenir à charge sous peu. L'impeccabilité de son tailleur bleu turquoise, le moulage léger qu'il faisait de ses formes donnait à Draco l'insensée envie de faire disparaître la limite de sécurité imposée par Azkaban et d'aller froisser sa tenue d'un léger coup d'épaule. Il passa une main dans sa barbe de trois jours, rassuré à l'idée que dans moins d'une semaine, il pourrait enfin se départir de sa condition grisante de prisonnier et regagner la demeure des Malfoy où Astoria l'attendait. Le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre, se racla la gorge et continua l'acheminement de son raisonnement avec la certitude que ce petit séjour carcéral avait rendu sa voix bien trop rocailleuse :

- Pardon, Granger, mais je crois que tu vas devoir revoir tes qualités d'écrivain. Personne ne t'a demandé de faire une critique mièvre et empressée du monde sorcier tel que tu le considères. Toutefois, il y a beaucoup de vrai dans ton analyse.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin, lui tendit le parchemin à travers les barreaux.

- Il y aura toujours des connards d'opportunistes assez frustré pour venir t'accabler de questions stupides, dans l'ascenseur du ministère.


End file.
